heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
​Cheyenne Asagawa
"The Spirits are all around us...oh so you doubt me hehe? Let me show you..." Mercy_by_fleurine_retore-d54aav0.jpg Nickname(s) Cyan Name Cheyenne Asagawa DoB June 30th Age 22 Gender Female Blood Type B + Hair Color Jet black Eye Color Moonlight blue Height 5'6 Weight 160 lbs Class/Race Yokai - ??? Providence/City Aokigahara Forest, Mount Fuji, Japan Occupation * Medicine Woman, PH.D * Second in Command of the Crescent Moon Wolf Pack - Beta Wolf Appearance Born of both Japanese and Native American decent Cheyenne or Cyan as her friends call her is 18 years old and stands at the full height of 5'6, weighing in at 160 lbs with caramel brown colored skin that is kissed in various places by tribal tattoos depicting her connection to her tribes heritage and her own personal connection with wolves, mostly on her arms and underneath her belly button. Her jet black hair is so long that hangs passionately down to the middle of her back while her eyes sport a haunting yet alluring moonlight blue that seem to glow at time given her mood. Body wise she considers herself to be modest in beauty hips that her mother often says were made for "child baring" and bosom of a simple C-cup but due to her working in her father's shop all the time and always rocking baggy clothes no guy would ever know what she looks like underneath it. 118abba2ed99389aac8afc1c6c92d82d.jpg Ae4afa70ddcd00b93054cb992da09f6e.jpg Mercedes_thompson_by_catherine03-d49qh2a.jpg 97391.jpg Mercy-thompson,-tome-2---les-liens-du-sang-1001492.jpg River-Marked-Wallpaper-mercy-thompson-series-15085647-1152-864.jpg Behavior/Personality * Free Spirited * Opened Minded * Blunt (only when need be) * Kind Hearted * Tomboyish * Wise Role play Alignment =Chaotic Neutral= A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are into as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Skin Walker Physiology A skin walker is a person with the ability to turn into any animal they desire. The Navajo skin walker is known as 'yee naaldlooshii' and is a variety of Navajo witch. It is apparently far more common for men to be skin walkers, though it is possible for women as well. Skin walkers are most frequently seen as coyotes, wolves, foxes, eagles, owls or crows and are not creatures to be trusted. Some Navajo believe that skin walkers have the ability to steal the face of a person, and some believe that if you ever lock eyes with a skin walker they can absorb themselves into your body, or that your body might freeze up with fear, allowing a skin walker to channel that fear to gain power and energy. There are many other horror stories about things that skin walkers do to their victims, such as using a poison powder of corpse dust made from ground infant bones (preferably the finger and skull bones of twin infants) to kill them with. Abilities ((Please use Superpower Wiki this link to search for and describe what abilities you choose to have for your character and do choose carefully too because once they have been picked there will be no take backs or changes. You will have to use and develop that power through training throughout the course of RP in order for it mature into something else or progress into what you may truly desire.)) Forms (This only applies if you desire your character to be a hanyou or a yokai/demon). Fighting Style 'History of Fighting Style/Orgins' Weapon of Choice Training (if any) Allies/Enemies Enemies Allies * Crescent Moon Wolf Pack * Tahira Background Episodes(s) Participated In Approval By: Category:NPC Category:2nd Gen Category:Wolfbloods Category:Crescent Moon Wolf Pack Category:Yokai